sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Asonja's Core Training; Difficult Measures (with Trisell Chronos, feat. Loony-Jack-Centeral)
Characters Asonja the Hedgehog (sonicsilva11) Virus Loony-Jack (Loony-Jack-Centeral) RP In an Apartment building in an isolated city, laid a black Hedgehog watching TV with some chips and Cheerwine soda at 2 in the morning. He wasn't expecting any visitors for a while so he laid back and got comfortable. He had the feeling was forgetting something but didn't bother to think about any of it. A knock came from the front door. "Ehh...?" He got up and went to the door. He opens it tiredly. "Who is it?" A red-striped hand took hold of him, dragging him out of the apartment. "Gooood morning," Virus greeted chiperly. "training time." "GAH! VIRUS!" He started flailing around. "I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO TRAIN!" "Pretending I didn't hear that," She continued dragging him until they were out of the building... crashing through a window to the public floor below. Luckily not a lot of people were down there as it was too early in the morning. Asonja was trying not to have a heart attack as he's thinking of how he's going to die. Time seemed to slow for just a moment as Virus quickly told him "You're gonna have to stop this yourself so think quick." "Being lazy? Or something like that?" He shrugged, thinking. They were still falling. He had one chance to stop it. He looked around, trying to figure out what to use to stop the falling. He found a piece of brick he can hold onto, but it was too far for him to reach. They crashed, hard on the pavement below. He groan in pain, not seeming to get up. "Well, there goes that..." Virus got up, poking around him for any broken bones. None was broken, strangely. But his ribs were cracked. Virus slammed her arm into his stomach, blue energy filling into him. Asonja looked away from this as, to him, looked very weird and unsettling. The wounds repaired and soon after, Virus stood up. He patted his stomach, making sure it wasn't leaking out blood. He stood up too, keeping some distance from Virus. "Uhh...well that didn't go well as planned..." He tried saying normally. "Yep," and then she reached out and punched him back to the ground again. "So why weren't you practicing?" He groaned in pain, as he tried getting back up. "Uhh...because I forgot?" He made a horrible excuse. "Oh you'd better try harder than that." "Ehh..." He looked a bit more pale than usual as he thought. "Okay fine. To be blunt, I was just too lazy to go back to it...so...yeah..." "... Huh," And then she smacked him down again. "GARGH!" He landed on his side, trying to get back up yet again. "Would you stop doing that?!" "Nope," She shoved him back down before laying down herself. "Are you actually interested in learning all this?" "I mean...if it doesn't involve pain and having to work for it, then I would be." He said, rolling to his back. "Well that wasn't a smart thing to say," A red ripple went off through her arm as long claws formed through her fingers. He yelped a bit and crawled back a bit, noticing the claws. "W-well what did you want me to do? Did you really think that I would be confident after all that we've been through? It takes more than just simple instructions to get me interesting something I don't want to do." He said sternly. Then he realized what he said was probably even worse so he tried getting up and running away. The Identity grinned wildly, a yellow light filling up her eyes as she dashed after him. "Gonna have to run a whole lot faster than that." "AHH!" He jumped a bit and ran a corner, trying to run as fast as he could. It wasn't fast, but he was trying not to sprint on the first part. A long arm stretched out to grab him. He tried running faster but it was already too much for him. The hand easily grabbed his back as he notices he wasn't running anymore. "Oh boy..." (This is a point Loony Jack could appear in so we should probably pause for a moment) (Oki doki) Suddenly not too far from where they were standing, a very large and mysterious silhouette made it's way. At first glance, the silhouette made it's way to some dim light revealing to what appeared to be a rider, whom was riding a jet black demonic-looking horse with blistering red pupils. The rider himself also seemed just as strange, sitting a strong, hard-muscular four feet six stocking individual wearing a Texas styled grey hat, broadly brimmed and flat-crowned. The large hat was covering his eyes, tilted down the old fashioned way as if he were minding his own business. The rider was also bearing a very strange and bizarre looking face that would set him apart from any crowd. Oddly enough, his looks strongly resembled that of death; as if one wasn't enough, as if death needed a double. The rider made his way towards the nearest corner and slid off his horse, while doing so he reached inside his black tattered vest and pulled out a short n' stubby cigar. He placed it in his lower left jaw and slid out a wooden match out of seemingly nowhere. With his thumbnail, he snapped the wooden match into a flame and raised it near his cigar. Lighting it enough to his satisfaction, he tossed the burnt match aside and began to move, pulling his horse to the nearest pub. Virus swung Asonja around, tossing him across the road while chasing after to grab hold of him again. He went flying nearby the rider, though not directly at him. Asonja stumbled and rolled onto the cold pavement, hitting a lamp-post with his back, making a loud ding. The sound of his spine popping was muffled by it a bit, before he hit the ground again on his side, holding his back. The rider paused for a moment, glancing at Asonja silently. He then turned his head back at the pub again, continuing his walk as if he had no interest in the situation what so ever. The Horse also gave Asonja a short look, followed by a demonic nicker. Up close gave Asonja a good look at what the rider was carrying with himself, he was strapped with a brown leather gun strap and in the holster would slightly conceal a very large and seemingly out of this word Colt 45. The rider wasn't some ordinary traveler, he was a gunslinger and perhaps.. a Bounty hunter. He looked down from the man after getting a good look. He looked almost...jealous. It was a mixture of dread, anger, and envy. He tried getting up but his back injury was too much. "Whoa, okay," Virus finally arrived, pulling Asonja back up. "Sorry about that bit, got distracted by... the horse..." "Whatever...get away from me." He pushed Virus away a bit, but collapsed again. Not long after that, The Hunter arrived upfront at the pub. He looked up, giving the place a good stare, observing the joint. The hunter reached for his cigar with his left, sliding it out slowly, draping his arm down by his leg. Then in a blurr of motion, he quickly placed two fingers from his right hand in his mouth and made a short whistle which caused his demonic horse to fade from sight. Smoke blasted out of the hunters mouth shortly after calling off his horse, he then placed his cigar back in his mouth and entered the pub with both arms shoving the doors wide open, silently. This made Asonja growl quietly to himself as he tried getting up. "Why do you even care about me? I can care for myself, you know...I don't need you..." "And I don't need you," She ruffled his hair while repairing his backside. "C'mon, break time," She motioned for him to follow while walking inside after the rider. He groaned and walked with her. "Then where're you even here?" As soon as the hunter stepped inside the pub, everyone inside gave him a glance. It remained silent for two seconds, which by then everyone resumed what they were doing. He motioned his head over to the bartender who gave him a readied smile. "Another stranger in town, huh?" The bartender spoke as the hunter made his way to the counter. "Well, what will ya have?" he continued on, as he slid a glass near him while also placing a bottle of whiskey next to him. The hunter placed his right hand onto the counter and slid the glass away from him, denying the bartenders offer. The bartender shrugged to himself while pouring himself a glass of whiskey. While doing so, the hunter spoke. "You know Ned Devin Hall?" The hunter asked the bartender, whom gave him a shocked glance. "Now tell me, you know where I can find him?" The hunter asked once more, the bartender looked nervous but began to conceal his expression by chugging down his glass of whiskey. He then replied "I don't know where he might be." Asonja wanted to sit down but couldn't find anywhere to sit. So he just stood somewhere away from everyone else near the bathrooms. He tapped the wall behind him and sighed, going to his own little world for a bit. (Just a note here, we're technically in Asonja's world, so Silva would be in charge of what the people in the areas would be doing. If he's fine with this, that's fine, but I felt it was important to point out.) (It's fine with me to let him make some events happen. I'm not that kind of guy that strictly makes a plot and wants everyone to follow it) (Good to know.) (Go freakin' crazy with the plots, as long as it's not like "Split based") "You're not at all interested in a guy with a skull mask?" Virus asked Asonja. "Leave me alone already okay?" He grunted a bit. "I don't care about a guy with a skull mask. I bet he'd much prefer go on about his life, being all strong and fearless..." He looked away, obviously envious. "Well I'm finding out soon enough. Did you know Envy tastes like metal?" She slid her fingers over his chin, forced his face to hers, and then promptly kissed him. He seemed to blush massively at that and backed against the wall after that. "Oh uh...t-that's great to know I guess...?" He seems like he gets really nervous when put into romantic events. Virus then stepped away toward the hunter. "You stand out," She began while approaching. "Argh...that was gross." He seemed to calm down and stay at his wall, blocking other communication toward him. The bartender began sought this opportunity to wipe off some sweat and walk away but before he could make a step further, the hunter quickly grabbed him by the collar and tugged him up close again and asked "Where is he?" without a grunt of effort. "U-upstairs!" The bartender answered while choking up. The hunter puffed some smoke to the side and released his grip on the bartender, he then stood up and said "Yeah." to Virus. Then he began to make his way up the stairs, leaving the dining area. The bartender was straightening himself out, fixing his collar. Asonja didn't bother following him or Virus. He yawned and wished he was back in his apartment, asleep.